Security Blanket Dagger
by Authoress K. C
Summary: Awwww.... *melts into a puddle of goo*


Security Blanket Dagger  
By: Karie  
~~~  
Uhhh... *waves the FARFIE IS HOTT banner and hides the red marker in her pocket* V! Farfie and Nagikins! Uhh, dunno why, just, cause? Yep, that seems to be muh reason. Isn't that my reason for all my fics? Just cause? Bueno! Enjoy Minna!  
~~~  
  
Nagi crept down the stairs and cut through the dining room to the partially hidden door, moving the tall food cabnet with his powers. He pulled open the door and slipped down those stairs into the darkened room. He could feel the padding under his bare feet. He lit the candle he held and lifted it so he could see. Farfello was sitting in the corner, straight jacket tinted red from where he'd struggled against it. He pulled the rag from his pocket and dipped it into the black basin on the other side of Farfello's room, wetting it then padding quietly across the room.  
  
"Farf? Its me, Nagi."  
  
The white haired Irishman didn't seem to have heard him. Nagi just knelt down and wiped at the blood on Farfello. Brad and Schuldich just ignored him if they didn't need him and his blood lust. Nagi seemed to be the only one who gave a damn ever. He'd been so scared to meet him at first, then, it was like he'd finally found someplace he belonged.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nagi walked down the stairs hesitantly. It was early. He was always up early, for school. Even earlier than Crawford. He stepped into the kitchen, ready to turn the light on with his powers only to find it was all ready on. On the kitchen table sat a lean, bleached white haired man. He wore jeans and a black t-shirt and was putting things into a blender. Nothing in particular. Crayons, markers, inkpens, vegetables, fruit, wires. He seemed to enjoy the squishy foods the best. Nagi blinked.  
  
Schuldich had mentioned there was a fourth member of the Shwartz group and that he was just a *wee* bit psycho. Nagi had dreaded meeting the man, pictureing someone with crazy eyes. This person seemed quite docile, content to play with his blender. Then the white topped head turned and Nagi quite litterally gasped. The man was just in his twenties, not really that old. He only seemed to have one eye. And the one was a golden color, like rich sun light. The voice was quiet and calm.  
  
"Do you want to play with the blender?"  
  
Nagi smiled and joined the man on the table. When Brad Crawford had come down fifteen minutes later he'd found two people in the middle of the table, feeding the blender apples and oranges and tomatoes.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nagi had remained friends with Farfello, the Schwartz psycho, despite Crawford and Schuldich's warnings. And later he'd heard, from Farfello himself, that Brad had sedated him the night before so he wouldn't freak Nagi out too much. Nagi had shrugged it off and spent as much time with the Irishman as he could. He tended to the man when they had missions, if he had gotten hurt. He'd come down in the middle of the night to clean him up when he knew Crawford and Schuldich would be sleeping. He'd do anything he could to keep Farfello as his friend.  
  
The man's head finally lifted as Nagi started to withdraw to go rinse the rag out. The single sunshine colored eye gleamed in the dim candle light.  
  
"Whats the point?"  
  
Nagi blinked. One of Farfello's lucid moments. Amazingly enough, he wasn't totally crazy, he just had, issues. Nagi smiled in the candle light and padded across the white floor to the black basin, dipping the rag into the bowl and wringing it out.  
  
"Someone has to. And Crawford and Schuldich obviously aren't going to. They don't really care one way or another about you I don't think. And its silly. I think your great."  
  
"Oh. Thanks."  
  
Nagi came back and wiped at the drying blood on Farfello's face and neck, the rag in his hand turning pink and red in places as he rubbed at the stuff. He smiled at Farfello.  
  
"Besides, your my friend, I'm not going to leave you down here all alone."  
  
The man went quiet, staring off at nothing. Nagi finished cleaning him up and sighed, taking the rag with him to the door.  
  
"Good night Farfello. I'll see you after school."  
  
The Irishman's head lifted and he nodded, voice floating over to the boy.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Nagi smiled and waved, darting up the stairs, making sure the door to the basement was closed. He put the cabnet back and started up the stairs silently. He went into his room and tucked the rag under his clothes hamper.  
  
The alarm was a pain. He shut it off from the bed and let his clothes choose themselves. He got into the boring gray pants and white shirt then the gray button down jacket that went over the shirt. The stupid plain white socks and gray shoes. He felt like some silly dove or pigeon. But Brad said he had to look 'presentable' so he wore what Brad made him wear. He got the rag and ran for the bathroom, shoes annoyingly loud on the floor. He ducked into the bathroom and got out a bucket, filling it with hot water and some bleach. The rag was white. He was mentally swishing the water around when the door opened and red hair poked in, green eyes glittering under the mop of hair.  
  
"Hey, Nagikins. What are you doing? Oh, cleaning up after your boyfriend down there again?"  
  
"He's not my boyfriend you jerk. So go and boil your head or whatever, just get out of my face."  
  
-Can I be in your mind instead?-  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
A stream of bleach water hit the door as it swung shut. He glowered angrilly at the door as he heard the German's loud laughter as he went down to the kitchen.  
  
"Jerk..."  
  
The rag was clean so he squeezed the water out, and hung it over the side of the tub to dry. He went down the stairs and prudently ignored Schuldich as the red-head snickered behind him as he got the box of cinimon crunchies out of the tall cabnet. He got his bowl and poured in the cereal then the milk, sending the cereal back to the shelf it came from. He was quietly eating his breakfast when Brad came down at promptly 6:00AM. The first thing the man did was shove the tall cabnet from the door, open the door, walk down the stairs and let Farfello out of the jacket and up into the house. Nagi smiled and moved over as the white-haired Irishman came up the stairs and sat at the table next to him. The Irishman was sitting quietly for a moment then his head lifted and the single golden eyes landed on the small Japanese boy.  
  
"Did you finish your History?"  
  
Nagi smiled a little more and pulled out the sheet of paper and pointed at the one unfinished question.  
  
"I didn't understand this and Brad wouldn't let me come down to ask you."  
  
The man scanned the question then gave him a quiet answer. Nagi pulled his pen out and wrote it down, word for word and then put the assignment away, putting his things in the sink mentally as he gathered his bag and hugged Farfello with one arm.  
  
"Thanks a lot Farfello! See you after school! Oh, wait, no. I have to meet Omi-kun for ice cream, but then I'll come right home so I can tell you all about my day! Bye everyone!"  
  
Nagi ran out of the house and down the streets, waiting at the corner by the flowershop. The boy's friend ran out of the flowershop quickly, bag in hand, waving with the other, toast held in his teeth. They both ran to school, Omi eatting the rest of his toast as the careened into the school yard.  
  
They made it to history class with time to spare. The Japanese boy's friend sighed and looked at the sheet of paper in front of him.   
  
"I didn't get number seven. Did you?"  
  
"Yeah. I got it this morning at breakfast."  
  
"Oh! Can you help me?"  
  
"Sure, see, this is what I got."  
  
Nagi's friend copied the work, changing the wording and then sighed.  
  
"Thanks a lot. I was gonna get in trouble with Ken-kun if I didn't get an A on this assignment."  
  
"Not me. But you-know-who would be dissapointed."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The school day passed quickly. They boys ate at an ice cream shop near the flower shop then seperated at the corner. Nagi ran home as fast as possible. He burst in the door and started for Farfello's basement. There was a note on the table in the Irishman's swirling handwritting.  
  
-Nagi:  
I'm sorry. I'll be home soon. Brad wanted me for something.  
Farfello-  
  
Nagi pouted and went down to wait for Farfello. He was in the middle of his chemistry homework when he hear the familiar footsteps of his friend coming in the house. He smiled to himself as they came down the stairs. The Irishman came into the soft white room and Nagi bounded up off the floor.  
  
"Hi Farfello. I was waiting for you to come home. Are you okay? Do you want me to go so you can do whatever or-"  
  
The Irishman's thin lips quirked slightly. Nagi knew he was in a good mood but quite sane.  
  
"Well, I'm glad your home at any rate. Want to help me with my homework? I got an A on my assignment this morning. Miz Kendall was happy."  
  
The Irishman sat down with the boy and they poured over the books together, Nagi questioning Farfello everytime he came to something that bugged him. They finished in record time. Then he read Farfello a story from the thick book he kept in his bag. It had fairy tales in it and He and Farfello enjoy twisting them up. Today they were on a nursery rhyme. It was about a goose.  
  
"Goosey goosey gander  
Wither do you wander.  
  
Up stairs and down stairs  
And in my ladies chamber.  
  
There I met and old man  
Who wouldn't say his prayers.  
  
I took him by the left leg  
And threw him down the stairs."  
  
Farfello nodded with appriciation.  
  
"He got thrown down stairs. And broke his neck in four places."  
  
Nagi laughed slightly.  
  
"All because he wouldn't pray."  
  
"Like he wasn't supposed to. I liked that one. About the goose."  
  
Nagi smiled. He liked it if Farfello liked it. That annoying mop of red hair poked in the door, with green eyes gleaming under it.  
  
"Nagkins... Bradly wants you..."  
  
"Go away Schuldich, you stupid prick. I'm coming."  
  
"Uh huh... Bye Farfie!!!"  
  
The white haired Irishman didn't bother to acknoledge the German who frowned and flounced back up the stairs. Nagi gathered his books and papers and the story book.  
  
"I'll be back if I can, Farfello. If I don't come back, good night, okay?"  
  
"Sure. G'night Nagi."  
  
Nagi smiled and took the stairs two at a time, tossing his bag on a kitchen chair and heading up to Brad Crawfords 'office'. He slowed to a walk and schooled his expression into nutral, eyes losing all hint of life as he entered the room. Brad was working on the computer slowly, growing steadily annoyed with it. Nagi coughed from his spot on the floor. The Schwartz leader turned and examined the boy carefully.  
  
"Nagi. Stop hanging out downstairs with Farfello. He's dangerous and you know it. He'll hurt you one of these days."  
  
Nagi's nutral flew out the window and he ground his teeth angrilly, restraining himself from yelling like a child.  
  
"Farfello isn't dangerous, he's as sane as you or me and twice as intelligent. He would never hurt me on purpose. You just don't like him or give two hoots about what happens unless you need him to kill for you. I like him. He's a lot of fun."  
  
"Your a child. You don't understand things just yet. I'm not asking, Nagi. I'm TELLING you. Don't keep going down there."  
  
"I'll go if I want and you can't stop me! So just leave me alone! Why can't I choose my own friends for once in my life!"  
  
Nagi turned and fled the room in tears, running down to Farfello's cell. Schuldich was already in there, tormenting the pale, short-tempered Irishman who was caressing a knife and eyeing the red-head with a specific gleam in the single sun colored eye. Nagi pushed past the German and sat on the edge of the thinly padded bed, crying. Schuldich's voice just grated on already thin nerves.  
  
"Whassa matter Nagkins? Bradly make you mad?"  
  
Nagi's temper flared and so did his mental ability. It was almost tnagible as a bitter metallic taste in the air. His eyes glared holes through Schuldich and his voice was an angry shout.  
  
"GO AWAY YOU SICK, PERVERTED LITTLE RED HAIRED WHORE! YOUR PUSHING YOUR LUCK WITH MY PATIENCE FOR PEOPLE!"  
  
Schuldich found himself bodily lifted by the small Japanese boy's angry power, born up the stairs and dumped onto the kitchen table, uncerimoniously landing on four upended forks.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Down in Farfello's cell, Nagi's anger was appeased with the German's shriek of pain. His anger drained away and he collapsed on the edge of Farfello's bed, his smile as sadistic as Farfello's could be. The Irishman gave him a questioning look.  
  
"I dropped him on some upended forks."  
  
The Irishman started to laugh. Nagi's soft giggles soon joined him and soon they were collapsed on the floor, laughing hysterically as the German's screams came down the stairs from the rest of the house.  
  
"AIIIIE! YOU LITTLE SHIT! THAT HURTS! BRAAAAAAAAAAAAD! OW! FUCK!"  
  
Nagi's gasping words only sent the two into more laughter.  
  
"I don't think.... That Schuldich will want to... Oh my.... To do that...for a long long time!"  
  
They just laughed the harder as the screams continued through the air. Once Shuldich had stopped screaming like a little girl, Nagi and Farfello pulled themselves together and started to breathe. And Nagi remembered why he'd come back in the first place and started to cry again. The quiet voice of his friend didn't do much to comfort him.  
  
"Why are you crying, Nagi."  
  
Nagi gasped out the reason and found himself crying into Farfello's vest/shirt thing. The pale but surprisingly strong arms held him still until he'd finished crying. Then they released him and he sat back, rubbing his face with his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry. He just, made me so mad. Why can't I choose my own friends without everyone telling me that my friends are bad?"  
  
Farfello was the only person he ever talked to seriously. And Farfello always had one of those easy to understand explanations for him.  
  
"Nagi. You know what everyone thinks of me. Because they think I'm compleatly out of my gourd, they don't think a little kid, which is technically you, should be around someone like that. Because your a kid and they are afraid you might start to act like me... Which by the way you just did by dropping Schu onto those forks. Funny though."  
  
"Oh. Well, they can all go and boil their scabby heads because I'm going to be friends with whoever I deside to be friends with. And you're one of those people. They can't technically stop me coming down here. I can unlock the door without the key."  
  
Farfello seemed to approve as Brad came into the room.  
  
"Nagi. Did you drop Schuldich onto the kitchen table and onto some forks?"  
  
"No. He fell over a chair.  
  
"I HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE LIAR!!!!"  
  
Nagi blinked innocently at Brad. He'd always held sway over Brad since he was so much younger. It didn't change now.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to take your word for it."  
  
The tall, dark-haired leader of Schwartz went back upstairs to the rantings of the German. Nagi giggled.  
  
"And I'm too damn innocent for people not to let me get away with things."  
  
Farfello's grin was agreeing with him. He produced the story book.  
  
"Feel like another fairy tale or nursery rhyme?"  
  
Nagi was dreaming. His parents were dead, laying face down on the wooden floor, red red blood spreading from their bodies. Office supplies were scattered everywhere. He could see the sharp metal tip stained red of a pair of scissors protruding through the blue material of the back of his mother's dress. He stood in shocked horror at the scene, then rolled one of the bodies over. As it moved, it wasn't his father's face he saw. It was Farfello, laying dead before him, a knife shoved through him, single eye clouded but still showing the shocked disbeliefe that Nagi would have imagined on his very best friends face. Nagi's scream woke him up as much as the firm hands on his shoulders.  
  
His eyes took in the sight of Farfello's choppy, short bleached white hair falling into the pale sun gold eye and the black patch strapped over the other eye. The supposed nutcase wore a pair of green sweat pants to bed, the normal bandages wrapped tight around his torso the lower part of his right arm and some around the upper part of his left arm. The omnipresent collar was tight around the man's neck. Nagi's mouth was open in the scream that had jolted him out of his horrible nightmare.   
  
His hands were wrapped around the handle of a short dagger he'd started to keep under his pillow when he slept incase Schuldich tried coming onto him in the night time while he was in bed. He was holding it tightly and it was just about to go through his own stomach. Farfello was kneeling over him, pressing his shoulders firmly back into the bed, keeping him from thrusting the dagger down into himself. His eyes squeezed shut and his hands loosened from the dagger. One he'd actually filtched from Farfello's rather large collection of sharp pointy things. The teeth marks around the handle showed that fact clearly.   
  
"Nagi. Are you okay. I could hear you moaning in my room."  
  
Nagi sat up slowly as Farfello let him go, the golden eye warily on the dagger. Nagi noticed that he didn't seem particularly concerned about getting the thing back, he just seemed to be almost...afraid, that Nagi would try to use his own body as a sheath again. Nagi put the dagger on the small table beside the bed, and folded his hand in his lap.  
  
"I was having another nightmare..."  
  
"The dagger?"  
  
"Its...one of yours. I took it from your room a few month back because Schuldich had started coming onto me in the middle of the night when I was trying to sleep. I was using it to protect myself and when he stopped, I just had started to feel comfortable with it, so I kept it there, like a security blanket."  
  
The nutcase pulled a short dagger from the pocket of his sweat pants and grinned in the nighttime darkness.  
  
"I do it too."  
  
Nagi giggled slightly then shuddered, hand straying to the dagger and clutching it to him, the cool, leather bound handle fitting neatly into his small hand. He held it idly, turning it with his fingers, staring at the shining blade, the very tip just slightly tinted red. He suddenly squeezed his eyes shut and flung the object away, remembering how the same dagger had been shoved through the dead body of the very man sitting on the end of his bed, he brough his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and rocking back and forth, crying into his arms. There was a second clatter of metal and those cool, strong arms of his friend, very much alive, wrapped around him, pulling him against the bandage covered chest. He hid his face in the curve of the pale neck, the soft leather of the collar pressed against his temple. His tears ran rivers over his friend's pale skin, cooling and leaving the man with cold chills making their way into the already cool body.   
  
Finally Nagi's tears stopped but he was shaking horribly. He didn't understand the dream and he wasn't sure he wanted to, but every time he thought of that awful sight, his heart seemed to be rending into millions of shards of so much glass.  
  
*'Cause you love him, you sadistic lil shit. Why else would I have pried at all!*   
  
**SCHULDICH! You... You..**  
  
*I pried into your little 'dream world' and saw how you killed your family. Kudos by the way. And its almost painfully obvious that your mad about the psycho holding your scrawny ass and by the way he likes you too. So, I just, helped a little.*  
  
**Bastard! You scared the shit out of me! Now stay out of my head or that dagger will find a new home in your decapitated corpse!**  
  
Nagi sniffled, choking on some borderline hysterical laughter. Imagine, Schuldich helping him for once. He thought about it for a moment. Yeah, he supposed, in some twisted way, he did love Farfello. Above his own life, he'd kill for Farfello, if the man were in danger. And he knew Farfello would do the same for him. He'd been told so three or four times by the madman.   
  
He noticed Farfello's slow, even breath with slight surprise.  
  
**He fell asleep holding me. And without his 'security blanket' knife.**  
  
Nagi twitched Farfello's shoulder and the single golden eye slid open. Nagi's heart thrilled. He loved Farfello's oddly colored eye. It was unique and special. Just like the man it belonged to.  
  
"Farfello... That dream, nightmare, do you want to hear about it."  
  
The man slipped free of the boy's arms and arranged himself against the bed then pulled the boy against his chest, tucking the boy's head under his chin.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
The boy's speach was slow. He told Farfello about how his family had acted, how they got made at him for everything, even if they knew it wasn't his fault. And how they'd finally desided he was too much trouble.   
  
"They... They were going to sell me off to some man... So he could make money off of my body... I couldn't take it anymore I guess. I got mad and, my ability soared beyond normal levels at the time and I started throwing the sharper things in the office around. I... I killed them... My father with a letter opener and my mother with a pair of scissors. In my dream, I was looking at the aftermath, the office in dissaray, both of them crumpled face down on the floor. My mother liked shades of blue. She wore a light blue dress that day. You could see the tips of the crimson stained scissors protruding from her spine. I knelt to turn over my father and..."   
  
Nagi buried his face in the man's chest for a long moment. Then the whispered words were full of so much guilt and pain that Farfello almost cried for his little friend.  
  
"And, suddenly, it wasn't my father I had killed with a letter opener... You were looking up at me, dead. With that security dagger thrust into you... I had shoved it as far into you as I could... You were looking up at me with such shock. It was pained disbelief that I would do something like that. There was so much blood... It covered me and I couldn't take it, seeing you laying there, me covered in your blood, I just-"  
  
A silencing finger was poised over his lips and Farfello's glittering sun gold eye was feirce and focused on him.  
  
"It was a dream. I know and you know that you would never do that."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Never. And I wouldn't ever hurt you willingly. Do you understand."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Nagi's voice was a meek little whisper. He clutched the man's body to himself tightly, eyes closed. He wasn't asleep, just basking in the feel of his friend so near. Then he looked up at Farfello.  
  
"Farfello... Can you warm up a little?"  
  
The man's mouth twitched upwards.  
  
"You caught on."  
  
"A long time ago."  
  
The man grinned and quickly was warm, like a candle flame. Nagi smiled and tucked hismelf closer to the man. He sighed softly. Farfello's arms were secure around his waist and he was holding Farfello like a lifeline. Then he whispered into the darkness.  
  
"Farfello?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I tell you something... Something that, oh geeze, Schuldich the baka helped me fianlly realize. And promise you won't stop being my very best friend?"  
  
"Tell me. I promise."  
  
"Farfello... Farfie... I love you..."  
  
There was a pause and then a soft laugh in the darkness. The pale arms tightened and there was a soft brush on his cheek. Farfello's voice was lightly colored with amusement.  
  
"About time you noticed. I have loved you... Nagikins."  
  
Nagi giggled and snuggled closer to the psycho.  
  
"Will you just sleep here tonight? And hold onto me, incase I have another nightmare?"  
  
"Sure... Hold onto me to. Just because I love you."  
  
Nagi giggled again and squeezed Farfello tighter.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Nagi slept easy for the first time in a long time.  
  
In another room. Schuldich smirked at Brad.  
  
"You jerk. You got me forked for that little stunt you desided to pull."  
  
"I didn't want Nagi to get hurt."  
  
"Well, Farfello already loved him. So nyah."  
  
Crawford effectivly shut the red-head up for the night.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Ummm... THREE FRICKEN WEEKS IT TOOK TO FINALLY FIGURE OUT HOW TO END THAT DAMNED THING!!!!!! ARGH!!!! *moans*  
  
Muse Ed: *huggles a tiny version of Ein* Muse Ed says that Karie-sama has gone off the shallow end and has hit her head on the bottom.  
  
Muse Kaizer: *shoves Muse Ed off to the side* Ignore her. The Mistress of Insanity has indeed gone off the deep end with this fan fic. -Muse Ed: SHALLOW END!- Yes, of course. She wishes it to be known that this is a very AU fan fic and slightly OOC for 'Farfie-chan' as she so wishes him to be called. Ja. DOWN WITH JENNA-KUN! Ja.  
  
*shoves the Hovering Annoyance off with Muse Ed and the mini Ein* Whatever. I'm sorry, Farfie-chan. It was forced out of me by some sappy little muse. -Muse Quatre: *is bawling*- See? I'm so sowwy!!!!!! WAI!!!!! JA NE!!!  
  
KARIE *muah!* 


End file.
